


childhood

by zerotransfat



Category: Devilman, Devilman: Crybaby
Genre: Angst, Childhood Friends, Fanvids, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, May I offer you soft children in these trying times?, Please cut me some slack I did my best with this, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 01:24:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13330512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zerotransfat/pseuds/zerotransfat
Summary: childhood \ ˈchī(-ə)ld-ˌhu̇d \ noun:1.the state or period of being a child.2.the early stage in the existence of something.





	childhood

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a terribly good video editor, so please cut me some slack
> 
> Had this idea stuck in my head, so I whipped this up--otherwise I'll never stop thinking about it.
> 
> Also [here](http://copperpatina.tumblr.com/post/169530456159/childhood-%CB%88ch%C4%AB-%C9%99ld-%CB%8Chu-d-noun-1-the-state) on tumblr.
> 
> Song is M05, from the Kara no Kyoukai: Paradox Paradigm OST.


End file.
